1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bucking tools in general and, in particular to a rivet bucking tool that has replaceable impact faces.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,512,532; 3,478,567; 4,398,411; and 5,269,381, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse rivet bucking devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way of providing an economical hand held bucking tool to facilitate the bucking of rivets, particularly for securing the sheet metal of a trailer, or the like.
Up until the present time, no one has developed a low cost basic hand held bucking tool. Instead, most people have relied upon costly and/or complex tool constructions which are not cost effective for either professional or casual usage or have improvised with scrap material available, which often results in loss of quality uniformity in bucking rivets and/or compromises the safety of the technician.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved manual bucking tool that is simple, economical and safe to use, yet is also provided with high quality impact receiving and transmitting elements, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.